


Arrangements

by thatanonwiththeoc



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, No Plot/Plotless, they act cute what did you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatanonwiththeoc/pseuds/thatanonwiththeoc
Summary: Luka sees Kagami home after their first date.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> i've been in a lukagami mood and i honestly feel like i haven't done this ship justice in the past

They reached the front porch of her home. Knowing that her mother was still awake, Kagami would have to find an alternate way back into her bedroom.

Luka faced her with that same easy-going smile he wore throughout their date. “Tonight was fun.”

She looked up at him. Even with her perfect, trained posture, he still towered over her. “I agree. It was, and… if it’s okay with you, I’d like to go on a second one.”

His smile grew wider as he nodded. “Duly noted.” Luka stepped closer, holding her chin in his hand and brushing the edge of her mouth with his thumb. A heat took hold of her cheeks, it was a feeling that she’d only just learned through tonight. “And if it’s okay with you, I want to go on another date with you as well.”

When he tilted her head up just that much, she felt butterflies in her stomach. “Then we’ll make arrangements. For… the date…”

Her words trailed off; something she never did. But she also never had Luka begin to lean down closer so the distance between their lips was starting to disappear. What’s more, a force outside of her own control pulled her up towards him, too.

“Are we about to kiss?” she asked.

He spoke not in voice, but in feeling. “Are we?” he said, less of a tease and more of a request.

“ _ Yes. _ ”

With both hands, she grabbed his face and pressed her lips to his. His arms came down to circle around her figure as she grazed her lips against his. She’d never really kissed anyone before, but the feeling of mouth against mouth just felt so right. She took his bottom lip in both of her own as he pulled her closer so there was zero space between them. But what really felt amazing was when he hummed into their kiss, adding a whole other sense to the experience.

When they broke apart, she kept her eyes closed for fear of the moment passing. She couldn’t see it, but she could tell Luka was too.

“Can I keep this?” she said when they finally opened their eyes. Even in moonlight, his eyes shone blue. Kagami took the navy blue cap off his head and held it beside their still touching faces.

Luka took one look at it, and looked back at her. “Sure, as long as you give it back. That’s my favorite one, y’know.”

She stepped backwards and out of his grasp. A grave decision, but an inevitable one. “I’ll be sure to give it back on our next date.” Putting the cap on her head, she kept her head low and looked up at him. “How do I look?”

When his cheeks turned pink, it was difficult to ignore the rush of pride that flew in her chest. “Uh, on second thought, it looks much better on you than it ever did on me. Oh my  _ god. _ ”

Kagami giggled, hiding her smile behind her hand. Turning heel, she looked back one last time at him before she had to sneak back in. “I’ll see you tomorrow. If I’m not mistaken, you’ll still be at home?”

Of all her list of accomplishments, making Luka Couffaine a stuttering mess was a prestigious one indeed. The greatest victory of which there was no trophy needed. “O-of course. You’re always invited.”

That familiar rush of warmth in her cheeks returned, and her heart began racing. This would just have to be her normal now, wouldn’t it? Romance was never one of her strengths, nor was it ever something she was interested in, but now she had a new target. One that she could confidently…  _ confidently _ say… that she was completely in love with. Her friend, Luka.

“I’ll be sure to see you as soon as possible.” Kagami blew him a kiss. “Goodnight, Luka.”

Luka raised his hand up, closing his fist in a ‘catching’ motion before bringing two fingers from the same hand to his lips, kissing it. “Goodnight, Kagami.”

Later that night, when Kagami sent a picture of herself in that navy blue cap, a certain blue-haired boy was suddenly painted pink.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [thatanonwiththeoc](https://thatanonwiththeoc.tumblr.com/)


End file.
